<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The trick of Gods by Houko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769133">The trick of Gods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houko/pseuds/Houko'>Houko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, just kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houko/pseuds/Houko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>三位伙伴目送诺克提斯进入了水晶。他们不知道这一相别就是十年。<br/>他们在永夜中努力坚强、做好准备。他们相信总有一天王一定会回来。<br/>……<br/>那一天到来了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if线背景，伊格尼斯没有失明。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>……<br/>
“你们也见到安布拉了？”格拉迪欧在通讯器里说。<br/>
“是的、普隆普特也联系了我。然后就是你的来电。”伊格尼斯总结到，“我觉得我们应该聚一聚，这应该是什么预兆。”<br/>
他们约定聚在锤头鲨。<br/>
虽然现在最大的据点是雷斯塔伦，但是锤头鲨对他们来说是个更私人的选择。<br/>
……<br/>
“嘿、好久不见啊伙计们！”普隆普特笑了，温暖而沉稳，像是黑暗中的一缕微光，使另外两个伙伴也露出笑容。<br/>
他们聊了遇见安布拉时的情况，也没能得出什么结论，但是有个猜想在三人的心中。<br/>
——诺克提斯要回来了。<br/>
他们期望着。却谁也没有说出口。<br/>
就在沉默中想寻找下一个话题的时候，黑色的女人从哪里出现了。<br/>
她闭着眼睛，和十年前毫无区别。<br/>
“来吧。王需要地方躺下。”她说，然后转身走出了餐厅。<br/>
三人并不清楚她到底在说什么，但知道她所指的的确是诺克提斯，心中的鼓动增强，毫不犹豫地跟了出去。显然她不喜欢在餐厅聊天。<br/>
但出了门却又见不到女人的身影了。</p>
<p>最后他们来到附近的地标、搭起了帐篷，就像以前那样，虽然现在还没有诺克提斯。<br/>
理由是伊格尼斯分析到神使的话语：他认为诺克特可能需要个安全的地方“躺下”。<br/>
他们不知道诺克提斯现在的状态，不免因这种用词而感到担忧。<br/>
然后肯缇亚娜再次出现在他们面前。她张开双手。<br/>
一阵蓝光出现在半空中、逐渐不那么刺眼，那之中诺克提斯的身体悬浮着，最终落在了准备好的床垫上。<br/>
三人围在身体旁呼喊着诺克特的名字，但是他没有睁开眼睛、一动不动。<br/>
伊格尼斯焦急地向神使询问情况。<br/>
神使回答：“王只是依旧在沉睡。”<br/>
“那么我们该做什么？”他追问。<br/>
“想要唤醒王，需要一个纯洁而充满爱的吻。”<br/>
那听起来像个神谕，尽管要求很奇怪。<br/>
在他们惊讶地盯着诺克提斯的时候，那个女人又消失了。</p>
<p>神使没有回来的迹象，他们只好自己讨论办法。<br/>
“开什么玩笑…又不是什么童话故事…”格拉迪欧叹气。<br/>
“哈哈、真是好笑的玩笑…”普隆普特干笑，听上去不完全高兴，“…我只是很高兴他终于平安回来了……他算是平安对吧？”他给伊格尼斯一个请求确认的眼神。<br/>
伊格尼斯推眼镜，尽量保持中立，“我不确定，如果我们不遵从神谕，也有可能诺克特永远不会醒来……”<br/>
“我们不会让他那样。”格拉迪欧强硬地说。<br/>
“是啊。但是…我们该从哪找一个……公主之吻？”普隆普特缓慢地说，“露娜芙蕾娜公主已经……”<br/>
那的确就是问题所在。<br/>
没人继续说下去。<br/>
普隆普特转移话题，“也许不一定必须是公主。重点是：一个纯洁的女孩、喜爱诺克特。”他想到了一个名字，但是不确定是不是该说出来，他吸气，“……伊莉丝、怎么样？”然后小心翼翼地观察格拉迪欧。<br/>
格拉迪欧抱着胸瞪他，最后勉为其难地承认，“…好吧，伊莉丝也许符合条件。虽然我不太确定‘爱’的部分。”然后很快补充到，“但除非是必要的，我不会让她干的！…有没有其他选择？”<br/>
伊格尼斯开口，“…实际上、我有一个想法，但是…”<br/>
“是什么、你说。”格拉迪欧催促。<br/>
伊格尼斯吸气，然后说出口：“神使、她说，诺克特需要一个‘纯洁而充满爱的吻’，但她并没有强调性别。”<br/>
“你是说…”普隆普特眨眨眼睛想到了什么，然后目光在两个伙伴中来回移动。<br/>
“是…我就是那个意思。”伊格尼斯抿嘴、然后明确地说，“现在这个情况，我们就是最好的尝试人选。”<br/>
沉默。<br/>
现在这世上还有能有谁比他们更爱诺克特？他没有说出来，但是他们都明白。<br/>
最终格拉迪欧像叹气一般开口，“…行吧、那还等什么。”他看了看另外两人，“谁先上？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prompto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>……<br/>“好吧、我会做的。”普隆普特深呼吸，握拳，松开。<br/>为了他十年不见的朋友，如果有什么他能做到的，他都愿意去做。他早就决定赌上性命了，只不过是一个吻又算得了什么。<br/>他闭着眼睛补充到，“…不过如果我失败了，请不要告诉诺克特我做过那个。”大概是唯一让他痛苦的地方。<br/>“放心我们绝对也是同样的感想。”格拉迪欧皱着眉头。<br/>“好，我要上了。”<br/>他跪坐在诺克提斯旁边，一只手抚摸上诺克提斯的脸庞，慢慢靠近。<br/>不知为何他紧张地像他16岁时那样，心跳加速。<br/>诺克特看上去的确也经过了十年的岁月，他…未经整理的胡子、凌乱的散发，眼周有了些许皱纹，却依旧美丽。<br/>在能细致观察的距离，他停了下来，鼻子快要碰到了。<br/>“我很抱歉诺克特，但这是为了救你，请原谅我…！”他对着沉睡的人自言自语般的呢喃。<br/>他侧过头，试图寻找合适的位置，他经验不足。<br/>起初只是轻轻碰到又立刻分开，但又感觉这样不够，再次靠近，这次好好覆住。像个虔诚祈祷的信者。<br/>相贴的嘴唇，柔软而微凉。</p><p>闭上眼睛，旧时一起的回忆涌现出来。<br/>角落中偷偷观察儿时的你…<br/>终于成为友人、在学校的你…<br/>时光恍若昨日。<br/>一同旅行，掩饰害羞的你、玩笑欢乐的你、隐忍悲伤的你、血与尘土的你…<br/>分离、独自一人、回归、又得到救赎……<br/><em>我所有的期望就是你能回来，我们能重新在一起。</em><br/>两个身体最终还是分开。<br/>普隆普特看着身下的脸庞。那依旧没有任何变化。<br/><em>我失败了吗？是我不够纯洁？是我不够爱你？还是我从来就没有资格？</em><br/><em>请……</em><br/>他抚摸着脸庞的手没有离开，含着的眼泪就快要溢出来。<br/>这时候，那脸庞的眼睑动了动，慢慢睁开了，两双蓝色的眼睛对上。</p><p>诺克提斯的眼中看见颤抖的笑容，和记忆中开朗的面孔重叠起来，好像…很怀念。<br/>他搂住金色的头发，在手中抚摸感受，柔软而真实、不像是梦境。<br/>普隆普特拥住他的脖颈，诺克提斯也顺势回抱住后背。<br/>“诺克特…！欢迎回来…”一滴泪顺着普隆普特的脸庞消失了。<br/>而诺克提斯喃喃地开口，<br/>“普隆普特……再睡五分钟……”<br/>他就这么抱着普隆普特，翻身把他压在侧面，像个抱枕，没有离开床垫的意思。<br/>“诺克特……”普隆普特哭笑不得，没有挣扎。<br/>“回来第一句话就这啊？”格拉迪欧说。<br/>“诺克特、欢迎回来。就是希望你不要再睡过去了。”伊格尼斯说。<br/>三人轻快的笑了。好像一切的痛苦都已经过去。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>说明：<br/>本篇其实本来是想写成三线可供选择的<br/>但结果只写了普线然后就给我坑在那了</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>